


Chain mail.

by DarkAngel2891



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Crack, Gay Sex, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Random & Short, Silly, Smut, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngel2891/pseuds/DarkAngel2891
Summary: Crowley who created chain mail knows better than to ignore it. After all of course it is true for occult beings.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Week 5: Bad Omens





	Chain mail.

**Author's Note:**

> Silly little prompt fic, and an attempt of a genderqueer lesbain writing gay smut. 
> 
> Don't worry character death is only a minor inconvenience. This takes place after the   
> Na-cho-pocolypse

Crowley thought himself smart when he came up with it.

What could be more annoying then receiving a bunch of emails about little ghost girls, warning you to foward it to others for fear of death or something else?

What he never thought about* is that while it's just an mild annoyance for regular humans. Magical beings have to take more precautions. 

  


It all started when he got a email saying that if he didn't foward it to 10 people he would die in the next 24 hours. He snorted in annoyance how this email had been able to find it's way into his inbox he didn't know. But he wasn't going to let some stupid fake crap scare him. He snapped it away and proceeded to go about his mission. Something about Watergate hotel the missive had said .

As Crowley stepped off the curb of the soon to be infamous hotel his mission accomplished he lit up a cigarette. He wasn't paying attention and before he could react was crushed by a speeding car. He barely felt any pain as he shot back into the Pit was handed a stack of paperwork to feel out. 

Seven years later he was finally back in London and his email inbox was packed full of spam emails. He glared at the hundred plus chain letters and grumbled as he set about forwarding every single one to at least twenty people each. He then cancelled his email and opened another one with more protection then the Pentagon Email accounts. 

Every now and then a chain letter will pop up and not wanting to risk it he'll send it on it's way. It's not always bad there is chain mail that gets positive things like doubling the money in his back accounts at what not.

* * *

Crowley stares at the email. It's a sappy little love story about some girl with low blood sugar and poptarts. It doesn't even have a happy ending, it tell him to send it to ten people or he'll lose the love of his life, if he does he'll be kissed by them.

He swallows, he thought any threat to Aziraphale would come from Heaven, not from some stupid chain mail curse. He rubs his hand over his face and sends the email on its way. The things he does for love.

* * *

He wakes up to a giddy Aziraphale.

"There's this new little pizzeria I've been meaning try dear boy and I was wondering if we could go check it out"

Crowley looks into those blue eyes and smiles at him. 

"Sure Angel, just let me get ready." Aziraphale smiles back and kisses him. 

  


Crowley steps into the steaming shower, he lets the boiling water pour over him. It's wonderful as he grabs for the shampoo he feels another hand on his. He spins and sees Aziraphale with a towel wrapped around him. 

"Let me?" Aziraphale says with the musk of lust excuding from his pores. Crowley nods as Aziraphale steps into the shower with him. 

Aziraphale pours the shampoo in his long shoulder length hair and works it through as he's rinsing he runs his hands across Crowley's neck. He kiss the back of his neck, licks at his ear. Crowley bites back a moan. 

"I thought you wanted to get some food?" He gruffs out, Aziraphale is pressed close to him and he can feel his thick cock rub against his cheeks. 

  


"I thought I'd indulge in dessert first, what do you think my dear?" Aziraphale says grabbing his ass and giving it a rough squeeze. 

"I see your point." Crowley turns around and presses Aziraphale against the wall. He kisses him. 

As he does, He runs his hands down Aziraphale's chest. Toying and pinching his nipples, Aziraphale lets out a gasp as Crowley kisses his neck. 

Crowley nips and licks his way down until he is on his knees. Crowley ghosts his hand over Aziraphale's cock nipping along his hips. 

"Crowley,... please." Aziraphale stutters out. He looks down into those gorgeous golden eyes, pupils blown wide in arousal. 

Crowley smiles and taking the thick cock in hand licks a stripe from the sack to the tip. He paused at the tip, swirls his tongue around the cockhead dipping it under the foreskin. 

Aziraphale palms against the shower wall and cries out. 

"Crowley!" He pants hard as Crowley swallows down his cock swirling his snake tongue around it. 

Crowley sucks his angel almost to completion before pulling off with a lewd, wet pop. 

"Still with me Angel?" Crowley looks up lips swollen from his work. Aziraphale smiles, holds out his hand. Crowley takes it and Aziraphale pulls him up. Giving the him a quick kiss he spins Crowley around and reaches down between his legs. 

"Prepare yourself my dearest." Aziraphale breathes into Crowley's ear. Crowley nods and with a quick snap he's loose and slick. 

Crowley's cock twitches as Aziraphale lines himself up and gently breeches his quivering hole. With a gentle but quick move Aziraphale seats himself in Crowley completely. 

Crowley groans at this, Aziraphale drapes himself against him.

"Alright my dear?" He asks.

"Angel if you don't start movi---" Crowley is cut off by a moan as Aziraphale starts a steady thrust. His Angel thrust deep into him, tapping his prostate with his thick cock. Crowley's moans meet Aziraphale's as the Angel picks up speed. He's practically slamming Crowley against the wall. His hand wraps around Crowley's cock and begins to stroke in rhythm to his thrusts.

"Crowley...... I'm getting close." Aziraphale pants through his thrusts, chasing both their pleasure.

"Me too Angel, come with me." Crowley says as he feels it building. 

Aziraphale picks up speed and with a few more pumps he's spilling into his demon. This pushes Crowley over the edge and he comes on Aziraphale's hand and walls. 

Aziraphale pulls out and turns Crowley around so they can kiss properly. They stay there snogging each other until the water heater decides it's had enough and promptly turns itself off. Blasting them with ice cold water. They grimace and pull themselves out of the shower. Miracling away the mess they dress and head to find some pizza. If the shop is still open that is.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry mom, boy that Bible sure looks good over there. 
> 
> *Really he should know better by now.


End file.
